Leo Wyatt/Gallery
Television Series 00x01-Leo.jpg|Leo in the 1940s 00x02-Leo.jpg|Leo in the 1960s 00x03-Leo.jpg|Six months prior to Season 1 1x07-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (The Fourth Sister) 1x08-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) 1x09-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (The Witch is Back) 1x10-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (Wicca Envy) 1x14-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (Secrets and Guys) 1x21-Leo.jpg|Season 1 (Love Hurts) 2x02-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Morality Bites) 2x04-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (The Devil's Music) 2x06-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (That Old Black Magic) 2x08-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (P3 H2O) 2x12-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Awakened) 2x13-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Pardon My Past) 2x15-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Give Me a Sign) 2x16-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Murphy's Luck) 2x18-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Chick Flick) 2x19-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Ex Libris) Prue-catching-leo-shower.jpg| Season 2 (Ex Libris) 2x20-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Astral Monkey) 2x21-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Apocalypse, Not) 2x22-Leo.jpg|Season 2 (Be Careful What You Witch For) 3x01-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) 3x02-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) 3x03-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) 3x04-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) 3x05-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) 3x06-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) 3x07-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage) 3x08-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) 3x09-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Coyote Piper) 3x10-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) 3x11-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) 3x12-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Wrestling with Demons) 3x13-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) 3x14-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) 3x15-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) 3x16-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes a Halliwell) 3x17-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Pre-Witched) 3x18-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Sin Francisco) 3x19-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in From the Cold) 3x20-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) 3x21-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking) 3x22-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) 4x02-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) 4x03-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) 4x05-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) 4x06-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) 4x07-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) 4x08-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) 4x09-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) 4x11-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) 4x12-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) 4x13-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x14-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) 4x15-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) 4x16-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) 4x17-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) 4x18-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) 4x19-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x20-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live the Queen) 4x21-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) 4x22-Leo.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x02-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) 5x04-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) 5x05-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Witches in Tights) 5x06-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) 5x07-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) 5x08-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) 5x09-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) 5x10-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) 5x11-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance of Being Phoebe) 5x12-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (House Call) 5x14-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') 5x15-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) 5x16-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) 5x17-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) 5x18-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) 5x19-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x20-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) 5x21-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) 5x22-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 1) 5x23-Leo.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x02-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) 6x03-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) 6x04-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) 6x05-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Love's a Witch) 6x06-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) 6x07-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) 6x08-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) 6x09-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) 6x10-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x11-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) 6x12-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) 6x13-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Used Karma) 6x14-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) 6x15-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) 6x16-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x18-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) 6x19-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors) 6x20-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) 6x21-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) 6x22-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1) 6x23-Leo.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) 7x02-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) 7x03-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) 7x04-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) 7x05-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) 7x06-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Once in a Blue Moon) 7x07-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) 7x08-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Charmed Noir) 7x09-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) 7x10-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Witchness Protection) 7x11-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x13-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) 7x14-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) 7x15-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) 7x16-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) 7x17-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) 7x18-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Little Box of Horrors) 7x19-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) 7x20-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) 7x21-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) 7x22-Leo.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed and Kicking) 8x02-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) 8x03-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Run, Piper, Run) 8x04-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) 8x05-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) 8x06-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 1) 8x07-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) 8x08-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) 8x09-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) 8x10-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) 8x21-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 2 8x22-Leo.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) 9x01-Leo.jpg|Leo in the future 9x02-Leo.jpg|Leo in 2050 Promotional Shots 206d.jpg Brian07.jpg Normal brian01.jpg Normal brian00.jpg 01 HQ.jpg 02 HQ.jpg Comics 004comicleo.jpg 003leowyatt.jpg I7 - P20.jpeg I7 - P095.jpeg I7 - P04.jpeg Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery